


Knitting

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Scarves, a little bit of angst, happy things!, is this even long enough to be a fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bucky knits (and Steve does too).</p><p>Written for <a href="http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=414259#cmt414259%22">this prompt</a> at SteveBucky fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt called for Steve and Bucky knitting.
> 
> Ok, I promise I don't only write fluffy things, even though the last two things I have written are super-fluffy. I'm working on a really dark piece for this pairing right now (8,000 words of almost pure angst, jfc), and I'm writing fluffy little things in between to help keep me sane. 
> 
> Concrit, as always, is very welcome!

            “Yes, Steve, I’m serious.” Bucky glanced over at Steve and grinned, holding up two thin needles with yarn draped between them. It looked ridiculous in his huge hands, and Steve gave himself a second to appreciate how nimble Bucky could be with his fingers…

 

            “But…why?” Steve asked, wondering if he had somehow ended up in an alternate reality where Bucky Barnes, former assassin and world-renowned (and still feared) killer suddenly wanted to sit on a couch and knit while watching cartoons on a Sunday morning.

 

            “Because, it’s fun!” Bucky beamed, clicking the needles together as he finished another stitch. “I’m still trying to kinda learn it--it’s not as easy as those old ladies make it seem,” Bucky admitted, and Steve absolutely did not think it was adorable that Bucky had his tongue caught in between his teeth in concentration as he squinted at the neat row of small stitches he had made from the deep blue ball of yarn.

 

            “And, it helps calm me down,” Bucky admitted quietly, stopping in his knitting and shooting Steve a quick glance. “It’s easy, once you understand it.”

 

            Steve didn’t say anything, suddenly getting that maybe Bucky wasn’t just doing this for fun. It didn’t matter though, as long as it was helping him. Whatever made him feel safer, and calmer.

 

            “The blue is gonna look nice on you,” Steve murmured, settling on the couch and planting a kiss against Bucky’s cheek; Bucky shrugged, settling the needles aside so that he could kiss Steve properly. “Actually, this one’s for you. The color’ll highlight your eyes,” Bucky said, picking up the needles again, and Steve resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

 

            “Now who’s the sap…”

 

            “Oh shuttup,” Bucky growled, poking Steve in the shoulder with one of the needles. “Just wait and see, winter is going to roll around, and you’re gonna wish you had a nice warm scarf, and then you’re gonna appreciate me so much.”

 

            “I already do,” Steve admitted with a gentle smile.

 

            “So….do you appreciate me enough to wanna learn how to knit?”

 

            “Nah.”

 

            Which was how Steve ended up receiving knitting needles and yarn as a gag gift from Bucky that Christmas. Which was also how Steve really did end up learning how to knit, and made Bucky a rich brown scarf the next year.

 

            Rumors flew high in SHIELD regarding where Steve and Bucky could have possibly obtained such two horribly knitted and obviously homemade scarves. No one really dared speculate much on the idea, since it was more than highly likely the Winter Soldier had killed people with knitting needles before.

 

            It was also slightly impossible to fathom Captain America and his boyfriend sitting on a couch, cuddling and knitting on a slow weekend morning. (Which they did, every Sunday).

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure if this is even long enough to be considered a fill...but here it is nonetheless.  
> Hope OP enjoyed it!
> 
> (This also feels slightly unfinished to me...possibly more will be coming later?...)


End file.
